supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Susie Hollister
Appearance A Latin-American girl with beautiful, smooth brown hair, medium skin and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a pink headband, a yellow and blue dress and a pair of pink Mary-Jane shoes. Biography Susie Jane Hollister (born May 16, 1981), was one of Maria Tachimi's tormentors, along with Stacie Harris and Josephine Armstrong as a child. Her father was the big CEO of a T.J. Max retail store and her mom worked full-time at Mervyn's. She was often neglected since her parents were often at work. She was left unsupervised at home in an unsafe and dirty environment as her parents were never home with an irresponsible, negligent and alcoholic grandparent or other relative who was always asleep on the couch in front of the tv. The dishes in the sink were always dirty and piling, garbage cans were always full, and her clothes were dirty. As a result, Susie was placed in 15 foster homes, and she never settled in with these foster families. Early Childhood Befriending Josephine Armstrong Stacie Harris School Days Murder At age 8, Susie and her friend Josephine were forced to stay after school for detention for bullying and tormenting fellow classmate Maria Tachimi after Joseph Wintergreen informed the teacher and the principal about the incidents on December 17, 1989, while Maria stayed after to watch the rain with Joseph. After their detention, Josephine and Susie found Maria talking to Joseph and then kidnapped her, dragging her away to the school basement and gagged her and tied her up. Without a moment to waste, Susie and Josefine proceeded to mercilessly beat and stab Maria, kicking her, stomping her and slapping her as hard as they could while watching their victim bleeding. This went on until Maria's heart finally stopped beating. When Susie noticed Maria wasn't breathing, she and Josephine decided that they had to get rid of the body or risk getting caught by the police as soon as they heard sirens shrieking in distance. investigation Maria's mother, Satsuki reported her daughter missing that same day, and Maria's story was featured on the news channel. Missing posters of Maria were posted everywhere throughout town. Her picture was also seen on the billboard and on every milk carton. Citizens, police and neighbors began searching high and low for little Maria. Evidence Orange Blossom perfume bottle Maria's diary Susie's DNA Fibers Bits of Yarn hair off of Annie, her Cabbage Patch Kids doll Arrest Miami Police tracked down Susie at the Miami beach and placed her under arrest for the kidnapping, torture and First degree murder of Maria Tachimi (while Stacie was apprehended at the Miami train station and Josephine was arrested at a convenience store) and brought to the Miami police station. Trial, Conviction and Sentence Escape from Juvenile Detention Center Susie had escaped from juvenile detention during a prison riot and fled to Kansas when she was 10 years old and was on the run. She joined a local gang at the age of 12, robbed convince stores. She also sold drugs and fought with many rival gangs on streets, began stealing, wore makeup, smoked pot, and began a relationship with some older men when she was 13. She was on FBI's most wanted list as the police searched for her. She was found by the Kansas City police and arrested for criminal activities. She spent 15 days in a Kansas City juvenile hall before being sent back to Miami, Florida and returned to the Miami County Juvenile Correctional Facility. She escaped again a week prior to her 14th birthday and crossed the border line to Mexico where her father was born. She fled to a city in Mexico to her paternal grandparents' Adobe and stole their credit cards, their money, and their ID. She then made changes of her appearance, including a haircut, change of clothes, and hair color. She met her boyfriend in another town and they celebrated her birthday together. She worked at a restaurant to pay pack her grandparents the money she spent. A year later, Susie celebrated her Quinceanera at her grandparents' Adobe with her boyfriend and family friends, and relatives. Three months later, the border patrol, Mexican and Florida police tracked Susie down and arrested her for illegal board crossing, identity theft and credit card fraud. She was hauled back to juvie in the U.S. Giving birth to a baby girl Susie was transferred to a Florida State Prison for Women shortly after turning 18, and she was 2 weeks pregnant at the time. quotes "Try being a girl!" "Mommy and Daddy are gonna ground me forever!" "Shit! Girls, she's dead! We are in so much trouble! The cops are gonna come get us!" "Transformers is for boys and you know it!" "What are we gonna do, girls? We are so gonna get caught!" "Mom and Dad just couldn't care less about what I do since they are always at work all the time." "All my grandpa does is lie on the couch in front of the TV all day long!" Personality Upon realizing that she, Stacie and josephine would get caught, Susie is revealed as a coward Trivia *she owned an Annie Cabbage patch kids doll *she learned to play basketball and lift weights in juvenile detention center *Susie gave birth to a baby girl while serving her life sentence in prison, however the baby was taken away from her and given to her ex-boyfriend José *Her father is American and her mother is Mexican Family *Mother: Selena Sanchez-Hollister *Father: Waldo Hollister *Uncles: Pedro Sanchez, Juan Hollister, *Daughter: Susie Jr. *Ex-Boyfriend: José *Grandfather: Miguel *Grandmother: Clara *Cousins: Joanna, Maria, Coco *Brother: Derrick Hollister *Foster Moms: Marcia, Rachel, Amanda, Ashleigh, Heather, Michelle *Foster Dads: Aaron, Ian, Theodore, Carl, Isaac, Ivan Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Women Category:Girls Category:Torturers Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnappers Category:Bullies Category:Complete Monsters Category:Child Murderers Category:Murderers Category:People who got arrested Category:Robbers Category:Thieves Category:Mothers Category:Single Mothers Category:Tormentors